Ten Passions
by CrazyHormoneGurls
Summary: [ AU, 5th shot,KataraAang] She knows brothers have tendencies of being over protective, but this was getting asinine.
1. I

Author's Note: 10 Passions on LiveJournal. Do them. Now.

Disclaimer: I don't own insert fandom here

Passion: Secret Encounter

This is a rather short read, so enjoy it while it's there.

* * *

I. Secret Encounter

The last bell for the buses rang. It wasn't a ringing so much as the sound an elevator made when it landed on a floor.Anyway, Katara was in the girls locker room. She had to clean out her locker. Her semester of P.E. was well endured , and now over.

If she could stomach a class with Zuko for five months, then she could be in the girls locker room for fifteen minutes. Even if did it smelled like unrefrigerated buttermilk...

She turned the combination for her lock and opened the locker. She grabbed the shirt first, and gave it a quick sniff. That thing was going in the washer as soon as she hit the door home. She piled all her 'dressing out' clothes in her hands and headed for the door.

The door busted open, and in poured in a bald boy, who was looking as though he swallowed a urinal cake.

"Aang? What are you doing in the girl's-" He grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her rather sloppily.

When he finally drew back he looked as shocked as she."I-I love you." He said as though it was an explanation for being in the girl's bathroom. He turned away mechanically, and darted out.

Katara's pulse fluttered as she looked down and realized she dropped the clothes.

_La Fin_


	2. II

Author's Note: Blegh. Too Much Bollywood Syndrome...I think that's what I have. In combination with Avatar...well it just doesn't work as you can see. Ten Passions on Live Journal. Do them. Now.

Disclaimer: ...No. No. No. I don't own it.

Passion: Along a Moonlight Bay

-----------------------------------------

II. Along a Moonlight Bay

"Yes, I will." Her eyes sparkled like a gold anklet as she smiled. That smile. That smile would be the moonlight guiding him through the bay of her heart. She firmly clasped her hands in his. They felt hard in some areas, and waxy in others.

"Yes, I do." she whispered again. If she wasn't centimeters from him, the wind would have stolen her murmured agreement.

"I love you." Without the moonlight to guide him, he would get lost, fall and drown in the oceans of her heart.

_That doesn't sound so bad either..._

"I love you." she whispered again.

_La Fin_


	3. III

Author's Note: Long time, ne? I'll be swift, as usual, and say that I have been busy. You probably don't care. You just want your Kataang, now DAMMIT!!1! Ten Passions on Live Journal. Do them.

Disclaimer: No. It doesn't belong to me.

Passion: Sarcasm

-------------------------------------------

III. Sarcasm

The crackling of the fire and the sound of Sokka's snores filled the evening. Katara had a bad case of insomnia, and it had nothing to do with Appa's itchy fur(not this time anyway). It was Aang, he looked...pensive.

Who wouldn't be after what he's been through though?

She considered asking what was wrong, but Aang spoke before she could.

"Hey Katara..." she looked in his direction.

"Yes?"

"You know, you're really ugly."

'_What...? WHAT?! Why that-'_

"Stop looking at me like that Katara! I was only being sarcastic! Please don't look at me like that. It was only a-OW!"

She slept well that night. After Aang's beating of course.

_La Fin_


	4. IV

Author's Note: I have a project due Monday and yet I'm working on this. This is so refreshing.

I greatly enjoy writing these, so...LiveJournal. Ten Passions. Do Them.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Passion: Hidden From the World

-----------------------------------

IV. Hidden from the World

If only he could see it. If he could hold it. If he could claim it for himself. Her heart...Her love...

Hidden from him. He feels himself reach out farther desperately. It's here somewhere, it's steady beat haunts him. _Not as much as her eyes. Her skin. Her hair follicles._

Dhuk Dhuk Dhuk...

He hears it. It percolates through his essence. Her heart, her love. It's within reach but...

_La Fin_


	5. V

Author's Note: Enjoy! I have about 5 more to go. LiveJournal's **Ten Passionate Encounters**. Do them.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own it.

-------------------

V. His Place

"Where are _you_ going?" She knows brothers have tendencies of being over protective, but this was getting asinine.

"His place." She said without managing to grit her teeth. She put her hat on.

"Where is that exactly?" She concentrated on getting her fingers in her glove.

"He lives next door, you jackass."

"You watch-"

"No! _You _take a chill pill, and call you girlfriend Suki. Whatever her name is." She zipped up her coat and headed for the front door.

"He got you pregnant, didn't he." Sokka said surely.

Katara deadpanned and opened the door. " In case you have forgotten, I'm in the seventh grade. I have a science project due Tuesday . I'm going to my partner's house." She slammed the door. _I can't believe we came from the same gene pool.**

**_

_La Fin_


End file.
